Survivor: YuGiOh!
by The Incurable Romantic
Summary: TIR is back and betta than eva! If you know about my last story, I discontinued it, cuz it kept screwin up the story line. ne way, this stories title says it all, so I don't need to explain. R&R plz. NO FLAMES!


Survivor: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Authors note: hey y'all! TIR is back, and inspiration has struck like lightning! Just to let you know, I don't own either shows or any of their merchandise. And now,

The Contestants!!!!!!:

Yugi Muto)_they are both the same guy

Yami Yugi)

Tea Leaves

Joey Wheeler

Seto Kaiba

Mai Valentine

Rex Raptor

Weevil Underhill

Mako Tsunami

Umbra& Lumis

Tristen Taylor

Bakura Ryou)_same thing

Yami Bakura)

Espa Roba

Marik Ishtar

Arkana

Shadi

Ishizu Ishtar

 And now,

On with the show!!!

no need for an explanation, the title says it all.

( ) thoughts

Chapter one: In the Beginning

The sun shone brightly that day. The large ship floated across the Atlantic Ocean, away from home, safety, however heading into danger. The cast (A/N: I didn't know what else to call them) were moving quite briskly on the large cruiser. The cruiser swayed back and forth, all the while, the people were lost in their trains of thought, unaware of what dangers await them.

In his room, Yugi sat on his bed, speaking telepathically to Yami.

("Yami, you seem worried. You're pacing so much I can feel it.") Asked Yugi.

("I am little one,") replied Yami ("I am. Honestly Yugi, I don't know why you signed up for this "game". It's just plain nonsense!")

("How many times do I have to say it Yami? If we win this, we win a million dollars! With that kind of money we could improve the deck so much that no one would be able to beat us!")

("Are you saying that the deck I made is inferior?! Even with the new cards we bought?!") Said Yami.

("No! Why would I ever say that?") The conversation continued to an argument on why Yugi thought the deck was inferior.

Inside her room, Tea and her cabin partner Mai were talking. Mai was lying on her bed, while tea sat in a chair.

"So, where do you think this row boat's taking us?" asked Mai.

"I don't know," replied Tea, "But I hope it has palm trees!"

"And mangoes."

"And . . .  are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yea."

"DUELING!!!!" they said together. They giggled loudly.

"I just can't wait to duel!" said Tea, "I spent half my savings on new cards to soup up my deck!"

"Really?" said Mai, interested.

"Yeah. And Yugi helped me improve my deck tactically. That means, whoever faces me, their in for one heck of a challenge!" Tea punched the air.

"So, what new cards are in your deck?" asked Mai intently.

"Like I'm going to tell you?!" Tea said with a laugh.

"Oh come on! Just a peek!"

"Oh yeah? Well you'll just have to. . ." Tea grabbed the pillow on her bed. "Pillow fight for the info!" she swung back, and brought the pillow crashing down on Mai face.

"Mmmf!" she cried as the pillow connected to her nose. "Oooooh! You're going to pay for that one!" Outside their door, you could hear loud screams and giggles, and the occasional soft whack.

Outside Marik's cabin, nothing but silence could be heard, however inside, Marik was discussing with Arkana, Umbra& Lumis.

"One million dollars." Said Arkana. "That's just what I need to restart my show again."

"Be silent Arkana!" said Umbra.

"Yea moron!" replied Lumis, "We don't want any one hearing, now do we?"

"Both of you be silent!" shouted Marik "I could care less about the money! All I want is the millennium items and the rare cards. Arkana can have the money for all I care!"

Arkana smirked at Umbra & Lumis.

"Chump." Said Umbra.

"Magical moron." Said Lumis.

"I said be silent!" yelled Marik. "Unless both of you want to be banished to the shadow realm. Now, we know for a fact that Kaiba has two of the three God cards. And Yugi has the one. The only way I can get the cards from them is to defeat them at dueling. That means I need cards from both of your decks, now!"

"aaaw," moaned Arkana, he leaned back on his chair. "I just refined my deck so that I could win!"

"Fool!" cried Umbra and Lumis. "How dare you! If the master wants our rare cards, then we shall not deny him of them!" he handed his best cards to Marik.

"Besides Arkana," Marik began, "I have brought a second deck for such an occasion. You will receive an equal amount of cards that you have given me. They should be almost equal in power to the ones in your deck. That should suffice."

"Oh okay." Replied Arkana. He handed Marik his best cards.

"That's better." Said Marik. "Now, here is what we are going to do."

"Honestly Mokuba," Kaiba said through his phone, "I don't need this money. I don't know why you signed me up for this."

"Of course you don't need the **money," said Mokuba's fuzzy voice from the phone, "What you do need is that last Egyptian god card. According to my data, Yugi has the last one. The winged dragon of Ra."**

"So it's just a get in, get out sort of thing?"

"Wrong big brother. You have to stay in the game until otherwise notified. If you leave without being notified, you are disqualified and will have to return the cards you won. So you're in this till the end."

"Damn!" yelled Kaiba as he smashed his fist on his desk. From the other side of the closest wall, Kaiba heard laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Weevil manically as he spun around in his chair, "With this insect deck, I can't lose! Even to that Yugi! Ah ha ha ha ha ha."

"Don't be so sure Underhill." Said Espa, "Even with your improved deck, anyone of us can beat you! We've all improved our deck before coming here." He checked his cards. (I just hope I can do this without my three brothers' help.)

"Yea!" cried Rex, who lying on a bed, "And I'll beat you anyways. I got my hands on a secret weapon that I'm not going to tell you."

"That's probably because you don't have a secret weapon." Said Mako from his bed, "You're just bluffing and you know it."

"I AM NOT!!! You won't be able to stand a chance against my Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" Mako, Weevil, and Espa were all writing down this secret weapon. Rex stayed silent for the remainder of the trip.

"HEY!" shouted Kaiba's voice from the other side of the wall, "KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE! I'M TAKING A LONG DISTANCE CALL AND IT'S GETTING LONGER BY THE SECOND!"

 In Bakura's cabin, nothing could be heard. For Bakura was speaking telepathically to Yami Barkura. ("So when we win, I get the money, and you get the cards and the items?")

("That's correct." Said Yami Bakura, "And with the Exodia cards in our deck, the game is ours . . . SILENCE! Someone is coming!") Joey Wheeler was walking to his cabin, humming a tune.

"Man!" he said, "I can't believe they had only one more in stock! With this baby, I'll be able to beat Yugi! This is gonna be awesome!" He went to his cabin and shut the door.

("What do you suppose he has?") Asked Bakura.

("I don't know, but I'm certain we'll find out soon enough.")

While all this was happening, Ishizu and Shadi were watching everything telepathically.

"It is too bad that we are officials." Said Shadi, "For we cannot duel now."

"Even if we did Shadi," began Ishizu, "We would still have the unfair advantage. For our telepathic powers are far beyond the ones of Pegasus or Marik."

"I suppose so."

Suddenly the ship's Intercom system bleeped. "Attention all passengers, attention all passengers! We have arrived safely to our destination. We hope you enjoyed your trip and the captain extends thanks to you all for traveling with him. We hope you enjoy your stay in the Amazon.

End of chapter

Well, what'da ya think? Now you know what everyone's up to, so you know what's goin on! Later on in the story though, romance settles in. why? Cuz I'm T.I.R!!!!!!! later y'all, and remember, I'll be R&Ring!!! 


End file.
